This Love is Wrong
by Lexy66
Summary: A one-shot of NoahxCody. This is what happens after the awake-a-thon challenge and the campers can't seem to sleep. They start to listen to Izzy's story and two campers find themselves playing out this very tale of forbidden love. NoCo fan tribute.


"_Right beside each other yet two worlds apart.._" Izzy chanted as the gophers were gathered around the campfire. It was the night before their third challenge and they got too excited over their first and second victory that their bodies refused to be induced into sleep.

"_One longed desperately for the other, secretly, as subtle as it could even as its heart pressured the being to urgently reach out to the other!" _Izzy gratefully turned on her storytelling mode as she grew ecstatic by every single moment which passed by. She grew deeper and deeper into the mood of her story as the campers, most of them, eagerly listened on.

"_The being harshly knew the truth for its desperate longing, long before suspicion of the worlds had even arisen." _Izzy continued to creep around the campfire, adding emotions to her own words.

"_Even as this longing was exposed to the worlds, the being could only feel for its never ending longing for the other."_ Izzy gradually slowed her movement and took in the intrigued expressions of the naive campers.

Lindsay had suddenly fallen in love with the story from the very beginning, "But what about the other being?" she questioned cautiously.

Izzy stopped. She turned to Lindsay and lifted her expression slightly. "_The other being promised to itself, to the worlds and to a beloved that it could never reveal such feelings for such a being."_ Lindsay suddenly felt disheartened while she lowered her teary eyes. Izzy noticed this and continued "_But secretly the other being had this same longing."_

Lindsay's head lifted and her eyes glossed with the tears she kept concealed as she waited for the happy ending. Izzy then started to pace around the campers again as she kept going "_It was only under complicated circumstances could these two beings ever have true love shared between them or at worst, they could never be."_ Izzy shook her head as she came to her solemn ending.

"_Their souls were of one and this was the reason that their love was forbidden."_

Lindsay's eyes slowly dropped tears as she heard the tragic ending. Beth's eyes were also glassed with water and LeShawna's were the same. Gwen couldn't help but bite her lip as she fought back any sign of witness. Heather also held back but more successfully as she crossed her arms in fake disapproval. Trent looked to Gwen as the rest of the guys kept quiet while the girls mourned for the love lost.

Izzy approached Lindsay and offered her a soothing hand, "I'm sorry the ending wasn't a happy one, Lindsay. That's just most things are in this world." Lindsay looked pleading and desperate at Izzy and grudgingly pondered at her words.

Heather rolled her eyes and stood up as she intervened in their little moment. "Stop it, Izzy! You're just going to make her cry even more. Then she won't be able to focus for the next challenge!" Heather scolded the red head as she replaced her spot next to the blonde. "Come on, Lindsay, get a hold of yourself!"

Lindsay's constant bawling wouldn't cease. "I'm sorry, Heather. It's just that the story was so much like my situation with Taylor."

Cody raised an eyebrow at the blonde "Taylor who?"

Heather rolled her eyes "She meant Tyler, geek face." She turned back to Lindsay but instead of glaring at the poor blonde, she grew sympathetic towards her. She then sighed before leaning closer and whispered "You should stop crying because you don't want Tyler to see you like this now do you?"

Lindsay suddenly lit up. She shook her head and rubbed the remaining tears off of her face. She started to smile again. Gwen looked suspiciously at Heather "How did you do that?"

Heather only shrugged boastfully "I have my ways."

Lindsay suddenly stood up and tugged on Heather's hand. "Come on, then! Let's go back to our cabin and get some sleep! I really need a beauty sleep after all that crying!" She kept pulling Heather along with Beth towards the cabin.

"Ow! What the heck! Don't pull me!" Heather complained as she was continued to be dragged back to their cabins. The other gophers laughed as they followed after the three girls.

Cody, however, stayed by the campfire as he raised his eyes up at the stars. Trent smiled at the little guy "You coming, dude?"

Cody turned to Trent and smiled his gap-toothed smile. "I think I want to stay here for a bit."

Trent returned the little guy's smile and walked off towards the cabin. Cody sighed as he watched Trent catch up to Gwen and say something to her which made her laugh and blush. He then turned back up to the stars.

Meanwhile, Izzy desperately caught up with Noah as he was halfway to the boys' cabin. "Noah!" The crazy red-head called out.

Noah stopped in his tracks and turned to face the crazy as she made her way up to him. "What is it, Izzy?" he asked impatiently as he raised his eyebrow at the redhead.

Izzy stopped in front of Noah and grinned. "You listened to my story, didn't you?" she asked suspiciously.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Pretty much." He spoke in a nonchalant tone.

Izzy's grin grew wider and he side-stepped around Noah so she was in front of him. She spoke while her back was turned to bookworm. "I have a feeling Lindsay wasn't the _only one_ who could relate to my little story." She spoke so teasingly. "I have a feeling that someone else could relate more to my story than her."

Noah tensed up at the redhead's sudden words. He then glared at her intensely and spoke in caution. "And what _exactly _are you trying to say, Izzy?"

Izzy still didn't face Noah as she spoke "Cody's still at the campfire _all alone, _just so you know." She then snickered maniacally as she left towards the girls' cabin.

Noah stood there, under the star-lit sky, pondering over his complicated thoughts. He then sighed and turned towards the campfire. He immediately caught sight of the brown-haired twerp staring hopefully at the sky. Noah wondered what he was thinking.

Cody heard footsteps approaching him, but he didn't bother to turn as Noah sighed before sitting on the tree stump next to him. Noah didn't speak as he watched the boy's intent stare grow solemn. Cody then spoke "I've never seen so many stars at night."

Noah caught sight of Cody's smile and his heart lifted. He desperately controlled himself as to not do anything drastic. He didn't let another moment pass to reply "I bet you lived in the city then. There's so much light pollution that it drowns out the stars at night."

Cody's smile stayed put as he answered "Yeah, I do. I live in Vancouver."

"Wow." Noah exclaimed. "That's one of Canada's three major cities."

Cody grinned. "Yeah, it's one busy place." He finally turned from the stars and faced Noah. "How about you, Noah?"

Noah was thankful for such a dark night as it hid his growing blush. He mentally slapped himself to get a hold of himself. He answered with effort not to stutter. "I live in Rimouski."

**_Right beside each other yet two worlds apart..._**

"That's all the way to the other side of Canada." Cody noted.

Noah sarcastically smiled and narrowed his eyes at the brunette. "Oh wow. You know your Canadian geography."

Cody hinted the sarcasm but he never let it get to him. He merely turned back up to the stars and continued to be awed by their never-ending glow. "Yeah, I've always been top of my geography class." He snickered as if to tick off Noah. "I've just always loved knowing where everything is, you know. And one day, I want to travel."

Noah pondered over this. He thought it over and compared himself to him. Cody had a dream and Noah of all people had none. He may be smart and intellectual to a point but he didn't know what he wanted to do in life.

His thoughts then went grim as he thought about Cody travelling the world, hundreds of hectares away from him while he would stay in Montreal. At least he knew one of his dreams are the opposite of that.

**_One longed desperately for the other, secretly, as subtle as it could..._**

"Travel the world huh?" Noah questioned loudly as if to include Cody with his thoughts.

Cody nodded and smiled. "Yep."

"Why would you want to do that?" He questioned almost harshly but kept his tone low enough just for Cody to hear his question.

Cody continued to smile up at the stars. "Because there's so much out there that I just want to experience you know. I've just always thought that there's more to life than just career, money and _love_."

Noah's heart sunk low at how little Cody thought of love. He desperately hid his grim emotions as he has always been trying to conceal his true self to the world. He's worked so hard to hide his feelings, and yet when Cody came around, he found the difficulty in this increase with every beat.

**_Even as its heart pressured the being to urgently reach out to the other..._**

Cody, knowing nothing of Noah's thrashing emotions inside of him, ecstatically looked to Noah and smiled as bright as all the stars above them. "I mean there's always excitement, fame, glory, _attraction, _near-death experiences, being traumatised..."

"Near-death experiences? Being traumatised?" Noah subconsciously interrupted. "What are you? Suicidal?"

Cody only smiled brighter which caused Noah to blush deeper. "I'm not suicidal but I just want to know what it's like." Cody looked back up at the stars with blissful joy "I just want to feel like what it's like to truly _be alive_."

Noah's heart beat furiously at the sound of excitement in his beloved's voice. He knew he had fallen in love with Cody the moment he laid eyes on the endearing brunette. This was something he had always been afraid to admit to himself. The smart person that he was knew coldly that there's no peaceful place in this world for someone like him.

**_The being harshly knew the truth for its desperate longing, long before suspicion of the worlds had even arisen..._**

That's why he screamed along with the brunette during the competition as he found himself kissing his light-coloured ear. He was afraid that this release of his enclosed affection for the boy would give him away. Sadly, this was the case as the entire world would grow in deeper suspicion as the episode will be aired.

Noah would never know how to defend himself as the accusations would come pouring down on him the moment he'd be sent home. Suddenly, he found himself wishing this tragic excuse for a reality TV show would never end.

Cody broke Noah away from his thought as he randomly spoke "I've always thought no one belonged where they are now." His voice was so low that Noah wouldn't have heard it if the night wasn't as silent as it was.

"Hmm..?" He questioned patiently as he wondered that Cody might have been thinking out loud.

Cody continued only a bit louder for Noah to hear. "I was just thinking that no one belongs where they are now." He paused for a moment before solemnly ending, "That's also one of the reasons why I want to travel.

Noah waited and let the moment drag on. When he was sure Cody had nothing else to say, he spoke "And what do you mean by '_no one belongs where they are now'_?" he asked curiously at such a grim thought from the usually-bright boy.

Cody smirked and answered lightly "It's just always been one of my theories in life. I spend so much time watching the people around me that I've noticed they don't really look as if they fit the picture." He turned to Noah as he licked his lips in preparation to continue on with his thoughts. This, however, only caught Noah finding himself enticed by the action. He too licked his lips, but longingly.

**_Even as this longing was exposed to the worlds, the being could only feel for its never ending longing for the other..._**

"I mean look at Heather, she doesn't look like she fits in with any of us. She looks like she would be in a higher class and Lindsay, she deserves to be higher just because of her looks." Noah scoffed at the thought of Cody drooling over the air-headed blonde. Cody only continued. "And Duncan, he didn't fit in well at home for being a delinquent since his family are full of cops and he didn't fit in juvie either because why else would he escape? I bet he's just a criminal who's too soft to be in jail but too hard out to be out of it."

Noah couldn't help but question the boy's evaluations. "How do you that much about the delinquent? Or the others?"

Cody grinned as he looked up at the sky whilst still facing the bookworm. "Like I said, I spend so much time watching people. Now, it's just a skill that I have and I can't turn it off."

Noah loved the boy but he grew sceptic "Uhuh. You mean you just eavesdropped on everyone on camp and claim you know them better than they do just by watching them from the sidelines?" he accused.

Cody blushed yet he grinned. The sudden blush of the boy caught Noah breathless and agape as he sat there admiring the brunette. Cody sheepishly answered "It's still counts." He then blushed even more.

Noah had to clutch himself together in order to control himself not to do anything irrational. He desperately tried to keep his head focused on what Cody was talking about and not just Cody or his growing intimate feelings for the boy. He finally found the strength in him to urge on "So, let's your theory's right, then what? There has to be more to it."

Cody ceased from blushing but his grin stayed intact. He turned back to the bookworm brunette "Well... by being out of place, you'd either be deceived into thinking you actually belong in that place, _or _you'll break free from it to find yourself and then find the place where you belong."

Noah focused on Cody's theory as he nodded. "So you're saying that by being born in the places we don't belong, this will make us strive to be the people who we really are and therefore search for the place where we belong."

Cody smiled teasingly "I think you just rephrased my sentence." He accused childishly.

Noah furiously blushed and turned away from the brunette in sheer frustration at his accusation. "I did not."

Cody only snickered at the other brunette as he turned back to the stars. "Whatever you say, _Noah._"

Noah's blush deepened but for a different reason. He loved the way Cody played around with Noah's name as he mentioned. Noah couldn't help but play his words over and over again in his mind like a sweet serenade sung to a lover.

Unfortunately, his sweet trains of thoughts were broke apart as Cody continued on with his theory, "Oh yeah. An example on that part of my theory is Gwen." The sudden mention of the gothic girl wiped away Noah's blush and replaced it with disgust. "I heard her talking to Trent about her family back home. Her family sounds like a normal family compared to her. So I guess she didn't want to be normal or be anything like her family so she found that by being the way she is, it expresses part of herself. She's still trying to find herself and she doesn't know where she belongs but she hasn't given up and I don't think she ever will..."

The way Cody had talked about the goth girl played an impression that he was swooning over her and truly he was. This just made Noah feel grim towards the outcast and feeling sympathy for the girl was never going to happen.

However, he did feel sympathetic for the brunette by his side. "I wish Gwen would talk to _me _about his life back home and not just to Trent." Cody sighed at the depressing thought.

**_The other being promised to itself, to the worlds and to a beloved that it could never reveal such feelings for such a being..._**

Noah couldn't stand the way Cody would get depress over the girl. Partly because he secretly hoped he was the center of his affection and not the goth who stayed ignorant of the true good in people. It was not a secret that Noah hated Gwen not just for the reason that Cody was in love with her but for the reason that she didn't love Cody.

Noah found his thoughts swimming in a pool of never-ending confusion. Usually when this happens to him, he quickly tries to get out of it before his brain explodes. It has never happened before but he wouldn't want this to be the first.

Noah sighed. "Do you really love her?"

Cody was caught off guard by the sudden question. He chuckled nervously at the brunette before him before he answered "I wouldn't say I love her... I just... really like her." Noah wasn't sure whether to feel relieve or to ponder on with another question but Cody kept going. "You see... it's kind of complicated right now for me. I mean, it's no secret that I'm attracted to Gwen because she's a girl and she's really cool compared to all the other campers here. She may not be as pretty as Lindsay, as smart as Beth or as talented as Courtney but... she's still Gwen so I like her for the way that she is.

Noah sank lower into his seat due to depression and frustration. He rubbed his temples with his fingers while he scolded Cody "I don't get it. What's so complicated about that?"

Cody went silent and his expression grew serious. Noah wasn't oblivious to the sudden change in atmosphere. He sat up before Cody spoke. "I think... I may be in love with someone else."

Noah sat there watching Cody's serious gaze directed towards the stars. And they stayed like that for minutes.

**_But secretly the other being had this same longing..._**

Cody finally snapped out of his trance in time to catch Noah's curious gaze over him. Noah quickly tensed up as Cody looked at him which caused Noah to turn away. Cody spoke "But I'm not so sure either if I'm actually in love with..." Cody paused, thinking to himself, as if pondering whether to continue or not. But in the end he did "this person."

Noah nodded; taking in every single word he was offered. He analysed them in his head but failed to come up with a surreal answer except for the ones he desperately wished were the actual answers. He couldn't help but question, "Who is it?"

Cody looked away from Noah and looked out towards the lake, "You'd probably say that you would understand but then again you probably wouldn't." He finished quite harshly.

Noah felt hurt. If that were true then his fear escalated as Cody may be like him yet he doesn't feel the same for Noah at all. He couldn't take much more from such a depressing night. He stood up catching Cody's attention. "Hey listen," He commented as Cody looked to him. "About what happened during the last challenge..." Cody was intent to keep listening as he paused. "I just want to say that it was a bit misunderstood." He urged himself to keep covering his tracks. He thought that maybe he could still keep Cody and the world from knowing if Chris would air this conversation.

Cody looked away from Noah but Noah didn't miss the part in Cody's facial features which appeared crestfallen "I get it." He said as harsh as he was before. His gaze over the lake turned into a glare as he felt infuriated but he then let go of that anger and grew solemn. "I've been thinking about that too and..." Cody paused, but he desperately urged himself to go on. "I guess I'm just confused..."

Cody couldn't keep going as he suddenly found his lips pressed against a soft pair of lips which tasted like mint. He watched Noah's eyes less than an inch away from his as their lips furiously grasped for the other.

**_It was only under complicated circumstances could these two beings ever have true love shared between them..._**

Noah's hand was gently placed on Cody's chin as he used this to pull the brunette's face towards him. His other hand rested on Cody's back for support as they slightly lent towards the floor. Their lips were moving in unpredictable rhythm, hungry for each other. This was a type of release Noah had longed for the past days.

Cody lifted his arms from his side and wrapped them around Noah's neck. He pulled Noah closer towards him to deepen their kiss. Both their grips on each other strengthened as they found themselves in the same hunger for affection.

Noah moved his hands from Cody's chin and with his other hand on his back, he slowly placed Cody down onto the ground with support from his free hand, all while urging to deepen the kiss they found themselves sharing.

As Cody laid on the grass with Noah on top of his frail structure, Noah placed his arms to the either side of Cody to lift himself up slightly but just low enough for their lips to stay connected. Cody tightened his grip around Noah's neck which caused the bookworm to be pulled down closer to Cody's body. Noah secretly grinned widely at the brunette's action.

Noah then threw caution into the wind and let his whole body lay on top of Cody's. He placed his hands under his head to offer some cushioning before pushing his body down against Cody's. Cody whimpered at the touch of Noah's hips against his. The blood rushed all over his body like adrenaline and he pulled around Noah's neck more furiously. Noah gratefully deepened their kiss as he licked Cody's lips in permission for entrance.

Cody's mouth eagerly opened as his tongue clashed against Noah's. Noah furiously pressed his lips against Cody's and he pushed his tongue deeper into Cody's mouth. Cody's tongue massaged the soft wet extension of Noah's mouth as it hungrily searched inside the brunette's mouth.

Cody started to feel fire burning within him while he felt Noah's lower sides slowly bumping itself against his. Noah lifted his hips up and gradually brought them down onto Cody's. Cody whimpered as this movement increased in speed and force. Noah pulled his mouth from Cody's and lifted his head only inches away to gaze down on the boy underneath him. He watched as Cody's red face expressed frustration and his breathing became laboured.

Noah continued to push his hips against Cody's in a slow but forceful momentum. He watched intently as the boy's face turned red at every collision. He listened hungrily for his whimpers and moans every time his hips would forcefully placed itself on top of his. It drove Noah insane when Cody started to moan his name and beg for him to make him feel alive.

Noah continued with this momentum only to lower his head down onto Cody's neck. He used his hand to pull Cody's shirt low enough for Noah to kiss his collarbone. Cody shook. His whole body shook with the amount of pleasure he was being offered. Noah continued to kiss collarbone and trailed up to his neck.

Cody was still shaking, his hands were still around Noah's neck and he was receiving the full impact of their bodies forcing themselves against each other. Noah kept kissing his neck and he bit his lip to control his whimper. But when Noah slightly sucked on the tender skin around his neck, Cody moaned louder from his previous moans and whimpers. Noah grinned to himself.

Cody was enjoying the pleasure and he couldn't keep himself under control from all the action. He couldn't contain himself from their sudden release of feelings towards each other... and yet Cody couldn't help but feel that all of this which felt so _right..._ were all wrong.

**_Or at worst, they could never be..._**

As Noah's lips trailed from Cody's neck to his cheek, Cody let go of his grip on Noah's neck and placed it against his chest. Noah found himself in shock as he felt Cody push him away before their lips could be pressed against each other again.

Noah knew he wasn't hallucinating when the next push became more forceful. Noah sat down onto the grass next to Cody while Cody sat up as well. Both of them stared at each other while gasping for breath. Their gazes never once left one another until moments passed when they found their breathing back to normal.

It was Cody who spoke first, "This isn't right."

Noah's widened in horror. "What do you mean _this isn't right_?"

"You know exactly what I mean!" Cody shouted. He was much harsher than he'd intended. He lowered his glare at the bookworm when he found his eyes grow solemn. "I'm sorry. I just meant that.. we can't do this."

Noah, thrown from all bounds of patience and tolerance, answered him in a harsh tone "Why the hell not?" He shouted back at Cody as he stared at him. "Why can't we do this? Why can't we be together?" His voice grew louder and harsher as he continued to defend his feelings towards the situation. He then continued with a much lowered voice. "I love you, Cody and you obviously have feelings for me, too. You may be just a bit confused but we both know that we can be together."

"No we can't." Cody answered strictly. Cody lowered his gaze to the ground away from Noah's harshly growing gaze "We can't be together because this isn't right."

Noah breathed in, holding himself together to allow Cody to explain to him "Why isn't it?" he asked softly.

Cody looked to him with sympathy, "Because, now I know that I really don't love you, Noah.." his voice was soft but his words were harsh to the other brunette. "I thought I loved you but it turns out that I didn't."

Noah's expression was of shock and horror. This could be worst of all endings he could have ever grasps. He gathered all that there was left of his strength and asked "How do you know?"

Cody spoke softly, "I've always thought liking someone with the same gender was wrong, and frankly, a lot of people were raised that way. But when we started showing our affections for each other just moments ago, I started to think that maybe if I love you, it wouldn't be so wrong anymore and I'd start to see the right in it... but I'm sorry, Noah. I couldn't get the thought or the feeling out of my head that it was all still wrong."

**_Their souls were of one and this was the reason that their love was forbidden..._**

Noah and Cody stared at each other for what felt like hours. Cody grew worried as Noah hadn't said anything and his expression has been the same for a while. But before Cody could speak, Noah urgently stood up. He brushed his clothes of dirt and turned towards the cabin without a single word.

When Noah entered the cabin, he found Trent sitting up from his bed. He walked into the cabin without turning to face him "Sorry if I woke you up."

"Nah, it's cool, man." Noah walked towards his bunk bed ignoring Trent's reply. "Are you okay, dude?"

Noah refused to face him as he got into his bed and pulled his covers over him. "I'm great." He answered sarcastically.

Trent grew worried over the boy but he knew better than to pry into people's business. Instead he offered him which he thought would've been words of encouragement. "Don't worry. I know this isn't really your kind of place but just hang in there, dude. You'll be back to your old place or you could just go somewhere else where you'll feel more at home, I guess."

Noah lifted his blanket over his head and turned to Trent. "You think so?"

Trent smiled as he found his words successful. "Totally. You'd be back sooner that you'd expect."

Noah smiled at him before turning back towards the wall. He pondered over Trent's words and made up his mind. _I might as well get out of here then._

"Hey, Cody! You're back." Trent exclaimed as the door revealed a troubled geek.

Cody looked around the room and stopped to gaze at Noah's figure before turning to Trent. "Yeah, man. I can't believe you're still awake."

Cody walked towards Noah's bunk and stopped beside it before he started to climb the ladder to the top bunk. "Oh yeah, well I was just about to get out there to get you."

Cody landed onto his bed and covered himself with the blanket. He suddenly felt tired "Thanks, dude. Well, goodnight."

"Night, man."

Noah stared up at the bunk above him and smiled _Goodnight and goodbye, Cody._

Please note that I am not a big fan of yaoi and this is my very first attempt in m-ratedness.. so be truthful and tell me what you think.

This was a present to a good friend of mine DA who loves NoCo.

Thanks for reading.

3


End file.
